


Edwards Weihnachtswunder

by ChogaRamirez



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChogaRamirez/pseuds/ChogaRamirez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>»Er würde wie jedes Jahr Weihnachten allein verbringen und sich als eine Art seelischem Trost lieber sinnlos betrinken. Er hatte die Hoffnung auf glückliche und zufriedene Festtage schon so gut wie aufgegeben. Doch dann passierte Etwas, was ihm zeigte, dass Weihnachten wirklich das Fest der Liebe, der Freundschaft und der Hoffnung war.«</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Eve

Es war ein komisches Gefühl für ihn, durch die fast verlassenen Straßen von Gotham City zu schlendern, während fast alle Bewohner dieser Stadt zuhause mit ihren Liebsten waren und sich auf die anstehenden Festtage freuten.

Heute war _Christmas Eve,_ der Weihnachtsabend. Heute Abend würden die Menschen sich mit ihren Familien zusammen setzen, ein festliches Dinner genießen und zusammen Spaß haben.

Er jedoch war alleine. Er hatte niemanden, mit dem er die Festtage verbringen konnte und eigentlich war ihm das auch recht so. Er war ein Einzelgänger. Doch wenn er so durch die Straßen schlich und die hellerleuchteten Fenster sah, hinter denen fröhliche Menschen mit ihren Familien waren, dann überkam ihn ein Gefühl der Sehnsucht und der Einsamkeit.

Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie die Familien, die hinter den weihnachtlich geschmückten Fenstern lebten, sich langsam aber sicher auf das Abendessen vorbereiteten und sich schon in Gedanken ausmalten, welche Jubelschreie es am nächsten Morgen geben würde, wenn sie die in der Nacht platzierten Geschenke unter dem opulent geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum fanden.

Warum er sich das antat und ausgerechnet an diesem Tag gegen sechzehn Uhr, als die Dämmerung schon eingesetzt hatte, draußen spazieren ging, konnte er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Vermutlich war es seine Art, sich selbst zu quälen.

Vielleicht sollte er im neuen Jahr doch mal wieder mit einem Psychiater sprechen. Seit seiner Entlassung aus Arkham vor ein paar Monaten hatte er nicht mehr mit einem Seelenklempner gesprochen. Und eigentlich ging es ihm auch ganz gut damit. Die ganzen Psychopharmaka, mit denen er in der Irrenanstalt vollgepumpt worden war, vermisste er mit Sicherheit nicht. Auch nicht die vielen Gespräche mit dem Quacksalber, der mit ihm arbeiten sollte.

Ein ironisches Lächeln schlich sich in sein ernstes Gesicht, als er an den Arzt dachte. Der arme Tropf dachte vermutlich wirklich, er habe es nach vielen endlosen Jahren endlich geschafft, ihn zu heilen. Etwas, was kein anderer Arzt vor ihm je geschafft hatte. Er würde gerne das Gesicht dieses aufgeblasenen Wichtigtuers sehen, wenn ihm klar wurde, dass er ganz gekonnt ausgetrickst wurde. Er hatte ihm vorgespielt, dass er dank der hingebungsvollen Therapie und aufopferungsvoller Pflege ein neuer Mensch geworden war und nun ein neues Leben beginnen wollte.

Die Entlassungspapiere, die seine Genesung und geistige Gesundheit schwarz auf weiß dokumentierten, hatte er sogar eingerahmt und über dem Kamin aufgehangen. Wie leicht waren die armen Tölpel der öffentlichen Einrichtungen dieser Stadt doch hinters Licht zu führen. Es war ein wahres Trauerspiel.

In dieser Hinsicht musste er dem Joker auf jeden Fall recht geben. Gotham City war so dermaßen leicht zu manipulieren, dass es jeder Beschreibung spottete. Er würde es dem verrückten Clown zwar nie sagen, denn der würde sonst nur wieder einen seiner berühmt berüchtigten Höhenflüge bekommen.

Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen steckte er die Hände tief in die Taschen seines Mantels. Es war zwar schon den ganzen Monat zu warm für Dezember gewesen, aber ausgerechnet heute meinte das Wetter, sich doch noch auf Weihnachten einstellen zu wollen und blies ihm einen schneidend kalten Wind entgegen. An Schal und Mütze hatte er zwar gedacht, aber er bereute es, nur seine fingerlosen Handschuhe zu tragen.

Aus irgendeinem Fenster drang weihnachtliche Musik an seine Ohren. Er blickte sich verstohlen um und sah auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite ein hell beleuchtetes und halb geöffnetes Fenster, aus dem die Musik zu ihm herüber wehte.

Resigniert rollte er mit den Augen. Er konnte dieses Lied nicht mehr hören. Jedes Jahr wurde es auf allen Radiosendern den ganzen Monat lang hoch und runter gespielt. Selbst in Kaufhäusern war vor _Wham_ und ihrem _Last Christmas_ nicht sicher. Wenn er irgendwann mal einen Mord begehen würde, dann wäre es in der Weihnachtszeit und es würde dieser Song dabei laufen. Soviel war für ihn sicher.

Er ließ die Geräuschquelle hinter sich und näherte sich einem großen Shoppingcenter. Hier, wo man sonst kaum gehen konnte, weil sich die Menschen alle zur selben Zeit durch die Gänge quetschen, war keine Menschenseele zu finden. Die Geschäfte hatten alle bereits geschlossen und an den angebrachten Schildern in den Schaufenstern, die die Öffnungszeiten im Dezember anpriesen, erkannte er, dass fast alle Geschäfte nur bis zwölf Uhr mittags geöffnet hatten. Einige wenige hatten ihre Öffnungszeiten auch bis vierzehn Uhr verlängert.

So viel also zu seinem Plan, auf gut Glück her zu kommen und zu hoffen, dass er vielleicht noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten käuflich erwerben konnte. Dieser blöde Feiertag am morgigen Tag hatte ihm da gehörig einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Er gehörte zwar nicht zu den Menschen, die sich vor einem anstehenden Feiertag mit so viel Kram eindeckten, dass sie wochenlang davon leben konnten, aber er war doch ganz gerne auf Alles vorbereitet.

Er hasse Weihnachten. Ja, und er gab es auch offen zu. Er hasse diese Zeit des Jahres, wo sich alle Menschen so furchtbar lieb hatten und sich gegenseitig mit Geschenken überhäuften. Schon als Kind war er kein besonderer Freund von Weihnachten gewesen. Seine Mutter, eine Katholikin, legte zwar viel Wert auf Weihnachten, doch aus finanziellen Gründen – sein Vater war entweder arbeitslos oder versoff das Geld, welches seine Mutter verdiente – gab es weder ein Festessen, noch weihnachtliche Dekoration oder einen Weihnachtsbaum. Und am allerwenigsten gab es Geschenke.

Die Lektion, dass seine Familie arm war, hatte er schon im zarten Alter von sechs Jahren lernen müssen. Seine Schulkameraden erzählten stolz davon, was ihnen der Weihnachtsmann für Geschenke gebracht hatte und zeigten sie natürlich auch in der Klasse herum. Und er konnte nur stumm dasitzen, denn er hatte keine Geschenke bekommen. Ab und zu hatten zwar die Nachbarn Mitleid und schenkten ihm ein bisschen Schokolade, aber das war kein Ersatz. Natürlich glaubte er nicht an den Weihnachtsmann. Dass hatte er noch nie. Es waren immer die Eltern, die die Geschenke kauften und unter den Baum legten.

Und eigentlich wollte er auch keine Geschenke – zumindest keine materiellen. Alles, was er sich wünschte, war die Liebe und Anerkennung seiner Eltern. Er hätte so gern aus dem Mund seines Vaters gehört, dass er stolz auf ihn war. Anfangs gab ihm seine Mutter zwar so viel Liebe, wie sie imstande war zu geben, doch je mehr sein Vater trank und gewalttätig wurde, desto weniger Liebe hatte sie für ihren Sohn noch übrig.

Einmal, er war etwa zehn Jahre alt gewesen, hatte er kurz vor Weihnachten den Scotch- und Whiskey-Vorrat seines Vaters gefunden. Er hatte ihn im heruntergekommenen Schuppen mit den schiefen Wänden hinten im verwahrlosten Garten gefunden, als er auf der Suche nach etwas Holz war. Er hatte die Flaschen an sich genommen und war durch die Hintertür auf eine Nebenstraße gegangen und hatte die Flaschen über einem Gullideckel entleert. Danach hatte er die Flaschen wieder zurück gestellt. Als sein Vater ein paar Stunden später nach Hause kam und kurz darauf den Verlust bemerkte, war er wütend auf seine Frau losgegangen. Sein Sohn, der den Anblick des zusammen gekrümmten Körpers seiner Mutter nicht mehr ertragen konnte, ging dazwischen und schrie, dass er es gewesen war. Als Dank dafür, bekam er nun die ganze Wut des Vaters ab.

Spätestens seit diesem Vorfall hasste er Weihnachten und ging allen Dingen, die irgendwie damit in Verbindung standen, geflissentlich aus dem Weg. Und trotzdem – oder gerade deswegen – wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als ein richtiges Weihnachtsfest. Allerdings hatte er diesem Wunsch noch nie Jemanden erzählt.

Auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Appartement wandelten sich seine Trauer und Sehnsucht in Frustration und Trotz um. Er fand es ungerecht, dass alle Menschen außer ihm fröhlich in ihren geschmückten Wohnungen saßen, Wein tranken, allen möglichen kalorienhaltigen Kram in sich hinein stopften und so einen Quatsch wie _Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht_ sangen.

Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass er gerne alleine war. So war es ihm am liebsten. Doch er wusste nur zu gut, dass er sich einsam fühlte. Ganz besonders an diesen familiären Feiertagen fühlte er sich Mutterseelenallein. Er hatte keine Familie mehr, die er besuchen konnte und auch keine Freunde. Niemand würde heute an ihn denken. Niemand würde ihn zu sich nach Hause zum Essen einladen. Niemand würde ein Geschenk für ihn haben.

Und warum auch? Er war schließlich nicht gerade die netteste und angenehmste Person in dieser Stadt. Er brauchte keine Freunde, die ihn insgeheim alle für verrückt hielten. Er brauchte auch keine Nachbarn, die hinter seinem Rücken über ihn tuschelten. Und doch wünschte er sich, dass er jetzt im Kreis seiner Freunde sitzen konnte – wenn er denn welche hätte. Er kannte natürlich ein paar Leute in der Stadt, aber er würde sie nicht als enge Freunde bezeichnen. Keiner von ihnen ahnte auch nur ansatzweise, wie es wirklich in ihm aussah und er hatte auch nicht vor, diesen Umstand zu ändern. Schon zu oft war er enttäuscht und emotional verletzt worden.

Gerade, als er auf seine Straße einbog, hörte er die Kirchenglocken, die verkündeten, dass es achtzehn Uhr war. Zwei Stunden war er nun ziellos durch die Stadt geirrt. Er war durchgefroren und deprimiert. In der Kirche würde der Pfarrer jetzt mit seiner Weihnachtspredigt anfangen. Vielleicht sollte er auch in die Kirche gehen. Er glaubte zwar nicht an Gott – welcher Gott würde schon seelenruhig dabei zusehen, wie sich seine Schöpfung gegenseitig fertig machte? – aber vielleicht konnte er in den Worten des Pfarrers ein klein wenig Trost finden.

Er dachte ein paar Sekunden darüber nach, schüttelte dann aber entschlossen den Kopf. Er beeilte sich, nach Hause zu kommen. Bloß weg von diesem ganzen Weihnachts-Quatsch, in seine sicheren vier Wände.

Sein Appartement war verhältnismäßig klein und verfügte neben einer Wohnküche und einem fensterlosen Badezimmer nur noch über ein Schlafzimmer. Er hatte definitiv schon mal größere, besser ausgestattete und bequeme Wohnungen gehabt, doch diese hier war so etwas wie ein echter Glücksgriff. Das Wohnhaus lag fast genau gegenüber dem Polizeirevier und so war immer bestens darüber informiert, was so in der Stadt los war. Er brauchte nicht einmal eine ausgeklügelte Technik, um sich in den Funk zu hacken. Und die Polizisten ahnten nicht einmal in ihren kühnsten Träumen, wie nah sie ihm doch waren.

Sein Appartement war dunkel und kalt. In dem kleinen Kamin war das Feuer mittlerweile ausgegangen. Aber das störte ihn wenig. Es gab keine Weihnachtsdekoration. Es gab auch keinen geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum. Es sah vielmehr so aus, als ob sein Appartement der einzige Ort in dieser verrückten Stadt, wo es kein Weihnachten gab.

Er warf seinen Mantel, den Schal, die Mütze und die Handschuhe achtlos über einen Sessel, nachdem er das Licht eingeschaltet hatte und ging dann zielstrebig auf einen Schrank im Küchenbereich zu. Im Vorratsschrank unter der Spüle hatte er für solche emotionalen Notfälle immer ein paar Flaschen vom besten schottischen Whiskey, den man bekommen konnte, gelagert. Und wenn heute nicht so ein Notfall war, dann wusste er es auch nicht.

Mit einer vollen Flasche bewaffnet setzte er sich auf die Couch und konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen, seine E-Mails zu checken. Natürlich war sein virtuelles Postfach leer, als er sich eingeloggt hatte. Und es wurde Zeit für einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche.

Innerhalb der nächsten Stunde folgten viele weitere tiefe Schlucke, bis die Flasche fast leer war und er sich gerade noch so ins Bett schleppen konnte.


	2. Christmas Day

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war, als er am nächsten Morgen wieder zu sich kam. Er wusste nur eines mit absoluter Sicherheit: Er hatte mörderische Kopfschmerzen. Das Hämmern in seinem Schädel wäre wohl am ehesten mit einer Reggae-Band zu vergleichen, in der der Bongo-Spieler ein episches Solo zum Besten gab.

Die Vorhänge in seinem Schlafzimmer waren zugezogen, doch trotzdem fand die tiefstehende Wintersonne einen Spalt, durch den sie ein paar Sonnenstrahlen hindurch schicken konnte, was den Effekt hatte, dass sich seine Kopfschmerzen verstärkten.

Stöhnend hielt er sich den Kopf und stellte fest, dass er vollständig bekleidet in seinem Bett lag. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, ehe er sich daran erinnern konnte, weshalb das so war.

Obwohl erinnern eindeutig das falsche Wort war. Er fand einige bruchstückhafte Schemen in seinem sonst gut sortierten Gehirn. Heute war der _Christmas Day,_ soviel war wohl sicher, wenn er nicht gerade mehr als einen ganzen Tag geschlafen hatte. Er war gestern durch die menschenleere Stadt spaziert, frustriert und durchgefroren wieder nach Hause gekommen und hatte seinen seelischen Schmerz mit Whiskey ertränkt. Allerdings hatte er nicht bedacht, dass seine Sorgen schwimmen konnten.

Frustriert fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Zumindest konnte es jetzt nicht mehr schlimmer werden. Egal wie spät es auch immer sein mochte, er hatte keine Verpflichtungen. Er war auf keine Party eingeladen und musste auch für Niemanden kochen. Also konnte er auch einfach im Bett liegen bleiben, sich selbst bemitleiden und weiter Trübsal blasen.

Gerade, als er sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf ziehen wollte, runzelte er die Stirn und spitzte die Ohren. Er hatte doch gerade Etwas gehört. Es klang wie ein Gegenstand, der umgeworfen worden war.

Bei seinem Glück waren es Einbrecher, die die Festtage ausnutzen, um in Wohnungen einzubrechen, deren Mieter über Weihnachten verreist waren. Da hatten sie sich eindeutig den Richtigen ausgesucht. Er war verkatert und hatte schlechte Laune – bei ihm eine explosive Mischung.

Vorsichtig - darauf bedacht die fast leere Whiskey-Flasche, die neben seinem Bett stand, nicht umzustoßen – stand er auf und schlich auf Zehenspitzen zur Tür. Sie war nur angelehnt und so war es ihm möglich, zu lauschen.

Es war still. Zu still für Einbrecher. Nur zur Sicherheit griff er trotzdem zu seinem Gehstock, der neben der Tür lehnte, atmete tief durch und verließ todesmutig sein Schlafzimmer.

Im Wohnzimmer stockte er und musste mehrere Male blinzeln und sich selber zwicken, um heraus zu finden, ob er doch noch träumte.

Da stand tatsächlich ein kleiner, etwa einen Meter hoher Weihnachtsbaum in der Ecke neben dem Kamin. Er war mit einer Lichterkette, vielen goldenen und silbernen Kugeln und einer Christbaumspitze in Form eines Fragezeichens, das grün leuchtete, geschmückt.

Verwirrt sah er sich um und fühlte sich an die _versteckte Kamera_ erinnert. Wie zum Teufel kam dieser Baum in seine Wohnung?

Irgendwo hinter ihm raschelte es und alarmiert drehte er sich zu der Geräuschquelle um. Er sah zwar Niemanden, ging aber trotzdem auf die Küchenzeile zu – den Gehstock fest im Griff und bereit, ihn auch einzusetzen. Das Rascheln wiederholte sich und als er um die freistehende Theke, an deren zum Wohnraum zeigenden Seite zwei Barhocker standen, ging, sah er nur noch, wie ein kleines, haariges Etwas aufgeschreckt davon rannte.

Das haarige Ding hatte ein buntes Fell, vier Beine, einen langen Schwanz und große Augen. Eine Katze. Definitiv eine Katze. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er jetzt sagen, dass Selina alias Catwoman sich hier rumtrieb oder zumindest hier gewesen war und eines ihrer Viecher hier vergessen hatte.

Das war dann wohl auch der Ursprung des Geräusches, welches ihn aus dem Bett geholt hatte. Und tatsächlich lag eines seiner Bücher nicht mehr auf dem kleinen Tisch vor der Couch, wo er es hatte liegen lassen, sondern auf dem Fußboden.

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf den geschmückten und beleuchteten Weihnachtsbaum. Er konnte sich immer noch keinen Reim darauf machen, aber er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass er gestern Abend noch nicht da gewesen war.

Zögerlich ging er auf den Baum zu und entdeckte einen auffällig weißen Briefumschlag zwischen den Ästen. Er nahm den Umschlag an sich und konnte es nicht verhindern, einen der Zweige anzufassen. Die Tanne war tatsächlich echt. Und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass der Baum in einem großen Topf stand.

Bevor er den Umschlag öffnete, brauchte er erst einmal einen starken Kaffee. Stark und schwarz, um wenigstens ein bisschen zu begreifen, was hier eigentlich vor sich ging.

Mit einem Becher heißem Kaffee setzte er sich auf die Couch, nachdem er ein wärmendes Feuer im Kamin entzündet hatte. Als er saß, huschte sein Blick zum wiederholten Mal zu dem Baum, als befürchtete er, dass er einfach so wieder verschwand. Er gab es nur ungern zu, aber ihm gefiel der Baum. Er hatte etwas sehr beruhigendes an sich.

Hoffentlich brachte der Briefumschlag ein wenig Klarheit in diese verworrene und ihm sehr unangenehme Lage. Es stand zwar kein Name auf dem Umschlag, aber er war sich trotzdem ziemlich sicher, dass er für ihn bestimmt war. Immerhin steckte er zwischen den Zweigen des Baumes, der in seinem Wohnzimmer stand.

Im Umschlag war ein Bogen Papier mit einer fein säuberlichen Handschrift, die er schon mal gesehen hatte. Die grüne Tinte, die vermutlich sogar biologischen Ursprung war, tat ihr übriges zu seiner Vermutung. Es war die Handschrift von Poison Ivy.

_Zu aller erst: Es war alles Harleys Idee! Ich wollte da gar nicht mitmachen, aber sie hat mich dazu gezwungen! Sie war es auch, die dich ausfindig gemacht hat._

_Harley kam zu mir mit einer total bescheuerten Idee. Sie meinte, du wärst an Weihnachten sehr einsam und sie wollte dir eine Freude machen. Deswegen auch die Tanne. Betrachte sie als dein Weihnachtsgeschenk von mir. Nach den Feiertagen solltest du sie an einer geeigneten Stelle einpflanzen, damit sie groß werden kann. Und ich werde überprüfen, ob du es auch wirklich gemacht hast. Wenn nicht, wirst du es mit mir zu tun bekommen! Und ein bisschen Wasser schadet auch nicht, solange sie bei dir ist._

_Harley war übrigens Diejenige, die den Baum geschmückt hat. Ich wollte ihr erst nicht glauben, aber nachdem wir in deiner Bude waren, war ich richtig schockiert. Nicht nur, dass es hier total chaotisch ist, du hattest Nichts, was irgendwie mit Weihnachten zu tun hat._

_Falls du dich wunderst, wie wir reingekommen sind: Es war Selina. Sie hat dein Schloss geknackt und uns geholfen. Du hast sicher schon gemerkt, dass du von heute an einen neuen Mitbewohner hast. Die Katze ist ein Geschenk von Selina, weil sie und Harley möchten, dass du nicht mehr so einsam bist. Mir persönlich ist das egal, aber ich soll dir von Selina ausrichten, dass sie dir das Fell über die Ohren ziehen wird, wenn du die Katze nicht anständig behandelst und ordentlich versorgst._

_Sie hat bisher noch keinen Namen, du kannst dich da also austoben. Sie ist ein knappes halbes Jahr alt und ziemlich wild. Irgendwo in der Küche findest du Katzenfutter, was locker einen Monat reichen sollte. Und im Bad haben wir eine Katzentoilette platziert. Irgendwo steht auch noch ein Beutel mit Katzenspielzeug herum._

_Frohe Weihnachten_

_P.S. Du warst dermaßen betrunken, dass du uns nicht gehört hast. Du solltest deinen Alkoholkonsum ein wenig einschränken._

Er musste diesen Brief mehrmals lesen, um den Inhalt wirklich zu verstehen. Die _Gotham City Sirens,_ bestehend aus Catwoman, Poison Ivy und Harley Quinn, waren in der Nacht bei ihm eingebrochen und hatten einen geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum, eine kleine Katzen und Alles, was eine Katze benötigte bei ihm zurück gelassen – als Weihnachtsgeschenke.

Er hob den Blick und sah die Katze tatsächlich. Sie kam gerade aus der Küche geschlichen und wollte sich wohl am Feuer wärmen. Das kleine Ding war nur eine handvoll Katze, mit großen Augen und einen sehr kuschelig aussehenden bunt gescheckten Fell. Die Leute nannten so etwas eine Glückskatze. Und Glück konnte er wirklich gebrauchen.

Er beobachtete den kleinen Fellball, der neugierig das Feuer betrachtete. Und jedes Mal, wenn er einen Schluck Kaffee trank, zuckte die kleine Katze kurz zusammen und sah ihn mit ihren großen Augen ein bisschen ängstlich an, so als ob sie heraus finden wollte, ob er nett zu ihr sein würde.

Eine Katze. Er hatte nun tatsächlich eine kleine Katze. Er hatte mal als Kind ein Haustier. Es war eine räudige Straßenkatze, die im Garten Mäuse fing. Ab und zu stellte er ihn ein Schälchen Milch hin und nach einiger Zeit ließ sie sich sogar von ihm anfassen und streicheln. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass ihm die Zuneigung der Katze gefallen hatte. Vielleicht war es doch gar keine so schlechte Idee, dass er jetzt wieder eine Katze hatte.

Betont langsam stand er auf, um die kleine Glückskatze nicht zu verschrecken und ging ins Badezimmer. Dort stand tatsächlich eine Katzentoilette unter dem Waschbecken. Daneben stand ein großer Sack mit Katzenstreu. Zumindest hatten die _Sirens_ an Alles gedacht.

Nachdem er sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht geklatscht hatte, fühlte er sich zumindest wach. Die Kopfschmerzen waren noch da, aber er fühlte sich erstaunlicherweise ziemlich gut. Zurück in der Wohnküche inspizierte er die Schränke und fand im Schrank unter der Spüle mehrere Tüten mit Trockenfutter und eine ganze Palette mit Nassfutter in Dosen. Verhungern würde die Katze schon mal nicht.

An der Theke, dort wo es vorher geraschelt hatte, standen drei Näpfe – einer für Trockenfutter, einer für Nassfutter und im dritten Napf war Wasser. Daneben lag eine kleine Spielzeugmaus. Damit hatte die Katze wohl gespielt, ehe er sie erschreckt hatte. Er bückte sich und hob die Maus auf. Sie raschelte und knisterte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er erkennen, dass die kleine Katze, die sich unter dem Weihnachtsbaum versteckt hatte, neugierig in seine Richtung sah und die Ohren gespitzt hatte. Sie wollte wohl spielen.

Er ging um die Theke und in die Hocke und warf die Maus der Katze hin, die sofort aus ihrem Versteck geschossen kam und ihr Spielzeug attackierte. Unwillkürlich schlich sich ein Lächeln in sein Gesicht. Irgendwie war die kleine Katze schon niedlich. Und wenn er sie behielt, wäre immer Jemand da, der auf ihn wartete, wenn er nach Hause kam.

Während er der Katze beim Spielen zusah, taufte er sie gedanklich auf den Namen _Lucky_ und entschied, dass sie bleiben konnte. Und irgendwann, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot, würde er sich bei Harley, Ivy und Selina dafür revanchieren, dass sie ihm das schönste Weihnachten, seit er denken konnte, beschert hatten.

**Author's Note:**

> Dir gefällt diese Geschichte? Dann besuche meine Facebook-Autoren-Seite (https://www.facebook.com/ChogaRamirez) und klicke auf "Gefällt mir". Danke für deine Unterstützung.


End file.
